


Auntie Donella

by JamGal



Series: Auntie Donella [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamGal/pseuds/JamGal
Summary: Donald's and everyone's lives are changed by Donald's current state





	1. The Change

One thing was sure. They didn't expect THIS to happened. Gyro made a new invention which could can your DNA in some form. When Dewey heard this he wanted to try this out but Huey on the other hand didn't like that so he tried to convince Dewey on not doing it. But failed so he could only do one thing to stop this. He needed to tell his uncle Donald. At first he hesitated since he didn't want his brother in trouble but he knew if he didn't do anything about he brother life could be in danger. He told his uncle and as soon as he did his uncle quickly went to stop Dewey from doing it. Just in time as well. Just when Dewey was going to do it Donald stop him from doing it but during the process he ended up being the one that got the invention tested on them. After all that just happened, everyone reaction to that was just shock to Donald he just looked in confusion. While this was happening Webby entered the scene, she noticed Donald, went up to him and said "Hi I'm Webby!". Donald was very confused bye this and responded "Hi Webby?" Everyone had their eyes on him and cause of his it made him very self conscious at the moment. He quickly but quietly left the scene with everyone's eyes and some shock on him. But for some reason his hair was longer than usual but then thought that must have been the affect that the invention did to him.  
He manage to make it to the houseboat without anyone noticing then he heard a voice, it was he's uncle's. "Excuse me. But what's a lass doing here?" With that response Donald was already past confusion at this point. "Well I'm supposed to be here though?" Donald said back, "Oh? I didn't know that." Scrooge responded and unconvinced at his answer but let him be just that he was keeping a eye at him. Later on he noticed Mrs. Beakley in mansion doing some cleaning "Hello Mrs. B!" Donald said to her cheerfully, "Um. Hello? Mrs?" Donald than thought maybe cause of his now long hair she thought that he was a girl. He was going to say something back but Mrs. Beakley seem too busy and focus on clean so he didn't bother her by continuing his day. Bye the end of the day Donald officially called it one of the weirdest days that he had, during the day he left to get a few things he needed and noticed how everyone treated him differently, with that he feel very self conscious. He wonder why everyone was acting weird around him while at it he drifted to sleep. After waking up he went to check his reflection so he can at least fix his hair for now. When he saw his reflection it wasn't anything that he expected at all and this answer why everyone was weird around him.


	2. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald and the others just some very important news

When Donald saw his reflection instead of him just long hair he was a female. Donald flinched when he saw his reflection he also felt many emotions as well. After calming himself down a bit he fixed his hair and went to look for his boys luckily the machine not only changed him into a female it also lower down his luck a bit and with that he was thankful for. When he found them they talk for a while and got things settle down. After that they managed to get a family meet started and that was when they were going to tell everyone what happened. Everyone was waiting to know what was the reason for this meeting and why wasn't Donald with them. "Oh. It's that young lass that I saw earlier" Scrooge thought when he noticed Donald was standing next to the triplets and have some sort of a conversation, "Hi everyone and thank you for coming for this meeting" said one of the triplets then another one spoke "Yes. We have something we wanted to talk about but promise that you won't get mad." Everyone said yes thinking that it was probably not that bad. "So something happened to uncle Donald that might have been my fault" said Dewey while fidgeting his fingers a bit but no one paid focus to. "All we want you to know is..." Said one of the triplets and bring a young female besides him. "That she is our uncle Donald now" he said while have a bit of a nervous look. Everyone had a surprise or shock look on their faces while Webby has a bit of the same look that she had back at Castle McDuck. Dewey was the first to explain what happened then Huey join and Louie just watched all of it unravel. After the meeting Scrooge left to talk to Gyro if he could help fix this.

* * *

 

Donald continue working on the houseboat and tried to keep his day going on like nothing happened but it was too big of a change to not notice. Then he hear his uncle's voice calling everyone to come to him at once as asked they did. They saw Gyro Gearloose standing aside him with a serious look on his face. Everyone was quiet and waited for an answer. Scrooge was first to talk “Gyro here has something about Donald's state and wants all of us to hear” Gyro next spoke “Well Mr. Mcduck and others I think that I found out something about your nephew's state. It might be permanent” everyone responded with a “What!”. No one expected it to be permanent and with that Gyro left shortly. “So since it permanent what will we call you?” Said a voice “I think it should be Donella since it is after all the female version of the name Donald” said another voice “I think since I got Uncle Donald into this mess she should pick her own name” said Dewey. Donald was too busy thinking about what was going on and agreed on the name. They all agreed on calling all of Donald’s friends to come to the mansion also the whole family to come too. After calling everyone, they helped get the mansion ready then the triplets and Webby help Donald get ready everyone in the mansion was busy with something. When everything was done, Donald looked very calm but was actually freaking out in the inside, she didn’t know how would everyone else react. Everyone was chatting with each other happily for them they were glad to see eachother again then the time had come for Donald to let everyone know about the news.

* * *

 

The triplets finally made the room completely silent and brought Donald right next to them. They said told everyone what happened, how Donald it affected and how it was permanent. Everyone had similar reaction to how everyone in the mansion reacted to the news luckily they very understanding to Donald even though to some it felt weird calling Donald by a different name but let it be either way. They were all happy that Donald didn’t get hurt during the process, it didn’t turn out as Donald expected it to go, he also was able to catch up with everyone and for everyone the day was a success. By the end of the day **Donald Duck** as we know became known as **Donella Duck.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter done. This time I wrote it longer than I usually do so I hope you're happy with this


	3. The Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ship them so why not put it in here?

Donella was looking for a job but couldn't seem to find a right one. Scrooge kept saying that he could give her a job at the Money Bin, she also kept saying no to his offer but in the end she said yes stubbornly. When she said yes her uncle said that her first day would be tomorrow. The next day she was in a rush not only her clock broke she overslept and was now reading her papers about her job while fast walking.

* * *

 

Fenton who was in a hurry with a pile of machinery in his hands. Fenton wanted to bring the pile as quick as possible so Gyro wouldn't get mad at him for taking too long. While speed walking he tried to see was in front of him since the pile was too big it was a challenge to do so. For that, it lead to crashing into someone. “Oh I'm so so so sorry!” Said Fenton while keeping his eyes on the floor “No it's okay” replied the other. While trying to see there all the pieces fell a hand came into view it looks smooth,soft and gently care for. He looked up to see who it was, it was a tall woman with silky long smooth hair, who seemed to wear a navy blue suit with a blazer and a skirt, holding a sweet smile on her beak. For Fenton that was great beauty there, he didn't notice that he was blushing, “Here. Let me help you” said the lady still hold the sweet smile. “T-Thank You” Fenton said nervously, “Let me help you with those papers as well” he said still bushing. “Thanks! They call me Dona” said Donella bring out her hand for a handshake. Fenton bush started showing though his feathers as his bush deepen, “Fenton” he shakes her hand, he would have said more but he was too nervous to say more.

* * *

They started picking up each others things, Dona tried to start a conversation and was successfully. They learn more about each and Fenton fell for her more. How her devotion for her nephews was for one thing and how she loved learning new things when given the time. For Fenton time flew fast, as quick as fell for her was as quick it was time to going they give each other their info so they can stay in contact and left to do their things.

* * *

 

  
Donella though Fenton as a kind friend that she just made and happy that she'll be able to see him. As she started walking calmly she remember “I'm running late”and said “Ah Phooey” and started running. Scrooge who had witness it all was getting a feeling that he hadn't left before, he seemed not to like the fact that Fenton likely had a crush on his now niece and didn't want anything like dating going on with Donella. Later that day Scrooge said that it was okay that she came late and that he's was worried about more important things, like Donella dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea about Scrooge being in overprotective mode with Donald dating


End file.
